


[SD] Eversleeping

by oitekebori



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitekebori/pseuds/oitekebori
Summary: 哥哥今天又去酒吧了
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	[SD] Eversleeping

哥哥今天又去酒吧了。

Sam坐在他们地堡的桌子旁，翻看着泛着陈旧灰尘气味古籍。书页很脆，不小心就折出四散的裂痕，像是秋风扫下的脆弱枯叶。他停下来揉揉眼，拿起杯子才发现里面倒的酒已经喝完了。  
看着地上空了的酒瓶，他哥哥真是潜移默化了他很多不好的习惯。  
地堡的囚室里恶魔的咒骂声隐约可以传到这里，让他怀疑他是不是没有把门关好。他还没问出任何有用的信息，不能把他杀掉，所幸噪音还在可容忍范围内，否则Sam会考虑下去给他带个口枷。  
哦，口枷。他哥哥是不是又影响了他什么不好的东西。  
Sam抬头看看表，已经晚上十一点多了，现在的Dean应该在酒吧的吧台旁，被两到三个美女环绕着，熟练地说着调情的话，不出意外的话，他会勾搭到其中胸最大的美女，多数是黑发，然后他们会去开房，兴致好了也许来一发车震——不不，不会是impala，当然不会，Dean可不会容忍任何人弄脏他的baby，就算是他自己也不行。也许会是女人的车，暧昧的空气蒸腾出的水汽侵染着车窗，把所有情欲掩藏在里面，别人就算知道，也看不见。

Dean对调情的爱好似乎从Sam稍微有一点性别意识就发现了，他坐在教室靠窗的位置，看着操场一个角落里Dean和一个金发女孩子在接吻，然后三天后他怀里搂着的就是另一个黑发的女孩子了。但是似乎没什么人责怪Dean的多情，是啊，Dean年少时期精致到发光的脸和他幽默的性格似乎能轻而易举化解类似的尴尬，让女孩子只会认为是自己的不好。当然偶尔被扇几个耳光Dean也毫不在乎，反正过不了几天他们又会转学，去另一个谁都不认识谁的小镇继续他们的故事。  
Sam看着Dean身边一个一个女人换过去，也曾问过他哥哥究竟有没有那个喜欢过？Dean一下子搂住他的肩膀，说着及时行乐，爱情的实质只有娘唧唧的小姑娘才想要了解之类的话，大力揉乱他的头发。Sam打开他哥哥的手，听着他哥哥在身后笑倒在床上。  
指尖的触感似乎还留在头发上，臂膀的温度透过层层衣物抵达心口，年轻的Sam摇摇头，爱情的实质，他也不想了解。  
爱情是什么？  
Sam第一次恋爱是在高中，第一次做爱也在高中。那时是他家庭关系最糟糕的几年。他记得他在学校的法国梧桐下亲吻女孩的嘴唇，他能感受到风吹起女孩的长发拂到他的脸上柔软清香，但是他去记不清女孩的脸，只记得长椅坚硬的质感和草地莹莹的绿。而他绿眼睛的哥哥眼底活泛的春光却逐渐退却，他穿起父亲的皮衣，拿上父亲给的枪，和这个世界别人想象不到的鬼怪厮杀流血。  
他不再那么经常见到Dean了，自从他大闹一场拒绝了父亲要他去一起猎魔的要求之后，他见到的Dean一般不是酣睡在床上，就是浑身是血的昏迷，再者就是冰冷的凌乱的空床。Dean现在有时候会自己工作，比如解决邻近小镇的一两只狼人或者开车去下一个州解决一个鬼魂。父亲更加经常性的消失，这让Sam整个高二的闷热的暑假都几乎只有在汽车旅馆的他一个人。  
他将整张脸埋在掌心，幻想有什么人站在身后揉乱他的头发。

孤单是人生在世不可避免的情绪，不管是多么强大的人，多么坚不可摧的心脏，总有那么一小块容纳类似的东西。  
也许是因为雨夜？也许是因为地堡太大，也许是因为囚室里的恶魔都停止了咒骂和尖叫。  
Sam合上手里的书，他觉得眼睛有些酸痛。地堡里的酒都被喝光了，这当然不是他一个人的功劳。连吃的也已经没有了。因为冰箱被另一种液体完全填满，所以Sam只能买一到两天份的蔬菜。  
他还是不喜欢吃Dean的垃圾食品，但他现在觉得饿。  
他来到Dean的房间。他很少来这里。也许这是撒谎。但是他至少不像他恶趣味的哥哥，坐他的枕头，藏他的书籍，翻遍他的柜子只为了证明假正经的Sam也会看黄书。他打开Dean的衣柜，衣服凌乱的乱扔着，一点都不像自己挂的整洁。他们的衣服一般都是一次买很多，同样的码数，为了照顾Sam一般情况下Dean穿起来都比较宽松，但他们这样的生活没人会计较这个。曾经一同住在汽车旅馆的日子还好，现在有时早上来到大厅两人会发现他们竟然穿了同一件。这时候Dean会取笑着Sam然后回到自己房间换掉，这让Sam有种说不清的情绪，有点像初中时候闻到Dean身上属于女人的香水味。  
他看见了衣柜里和他现在身上穿的衣服一样的那件衬衫，揉成一团被扔在柜子底，不知道是穿过的还是没穿过的。他弯腰拿起来，袖口处的磨损比他的大，因为衣袖对于Dean来说稍稍过长。衣服的下摆大概可以盖到腰臀。  
流畅腰线滑腻的触感点燃指尖的火焰。  
Sam神使鬼差的将脸埋在手中的衬衫里，深深地，深深地嗅着上面的气味。  
但是只闻到属于劣质洗衣粉的香气。

现在十二点多。Sam想，Dean应该已经在什么地方，和某个美女，做着什么事。  
他深信这个，他需要相信这个。  
所以他发了一会呆，像下了多大决心一样站起身，穿上衣服走出地堡，开了车。他同样需要及时行乐。今晚的Sam这样想着，虽然他都觉得今晚的自己似乎不太正常。  
想想他也有好久没有正经的性生活了。  
Sam向最近的酒吧驶去，他有预感自己可能会遇到Dean，当然还是遇不到的可能性更大，因为这个酒吧的美女Dean应该早就泡遍了。  
外面雨有些大，雨点噼里啪啦砸在车顶上，车窗上，Sam握着方向盘，觉得什么车都没有impala好用。看来Dean对impala的喜爱也传染给了他。  
两个人在一起太久，就会如此吗？  
Sam想着，推开了酒吧的门。由于下雨酒吧里的人并不似很多，但是Sam好久都没有进入有这么多人的密闭空间了，这让他稍微有点不适。他内心不想承认但仍站直了身子四下寻找可能存在的他哥哥的身影，可能他哥哥就在那儿，Dean就在那儿，倚在吧台上，卧在沙发上，手里拿着颜色诡异不知道是什么的酒，毫无顾忌的一杯一杯喝着，Dean每次喝了酒眼睛就变得晶亮，却又泛着迷离的水光，他自己自然不知道这个。他自己当然不知道每次他只要一进入酒吧，半个酒吧的人都会看到他身上，女人们——还有男人们——从他精致的脸望到他掩藏进衣领的精致锁骨，几乎想望到他的身体里面去。Dean总是自诩是猎艳的高手，因为他总能毫不费力的泡到自己想泡的人，但他自己不知道的是，与其说他是猎手，不如说他是猎物。  
美丽的，人人都想得到的猎物。  
但是他美丽的哥哥并不在这儿，他不在这儿，Sam有些迷茫的走到吧台前，他甚至已经忘记要怎么猎艳？他太久没这么做了。  
但是很快一个女人就坐到他他的身边。  
“一个人？”  
“是的。”Sam说。  
黑发的亚洲美女，是Dean喜欢的类型。也许之前Dean和她约过？他不知道。接下来女人说了什么他也不知道，他只是心不在焉的附和着，感觉到女人穿了丝袜的腿挨上了他的腿，摩擦着，谁都知道这意味着什么，但是Sam不觉得兴奋，他甚至略微有些烦躁。  
“嘿，美女，也许你打扰到了这个帅哥。”  
一双手从身后轻轻放在Sam肩膀上，Sam猛地回了头，看到了一双碧绿的眼睛。

他最终选择了这男孩，女人坐在吧台上对他们举了举酒杯。  
男孩在他的臂弯里，有些清瘦，看起来二十出头，清爽的短发掩盖不住青春气息的眼睛——绿眼睛，向上望着他，兴奋的说果然他猜对了，他是个gay。  
男孩比Dean稍矮，Sam收紧手臂搂得更紧，不想低头去看那双似乎很多年前见过的眼神。他们上了车，开了房，一切都是那么顺理成章。  
他最后剥光了男孩的衣服，将他推倒在床上，男孩很主动，热情的捧住他的脸颊亲吻他的嘴唇。他躲开了，说他不想接吻，男孩耸耸肩，表示无所谓，然后调笑着说，我见过很多你这样的人，一般都是因为忘不下什么人，我说的对吧？  
像是什么东西突然碎了。  
Sam突然粗暴地把他按在床上，大力的啃咬他的肩膀，舔舐他的乳尖，弄得身下人喘息连连。他能感受到一双手攀上他的脖颈，手指插到他的头发里，就像以前那样，就像很多年前一样——  
Dean的手指插入他的发，他能感受到那柔软的温度，他捉住他的手亲吻他的手背，含住他的指尖，一切都是那么暧昧而粘湿。他舔舐着他的耳垂，撕咬他的下唇，将他弄得几乎无法呼吸。他扩张他的穴口，继而深深挺入，契合的甬道自发搅紧侵入体内的凶器——Dean总是在包容他，无论什么方面，Dean一直在妥协，无论在什么问题上，就算他的弟弟提出要将阴茎塞入他的屁股。Dean躺在他身下喘息着，指甲抓伤他的背，他的性器深埋在他哥哥的体内，看着他绿色的双眼被激得泛起情欲和暧昧的水光，嘴里喃喃着停下来之类的话，身体却不由自主的更加贴近，贴近Sam，贴近他的弟弟。  
而他会在那双眼睛里看到自己。  
他看到了自己。

清晨Sam醒来，没有理在床上酣睡的男孩，穿好了衣服和鞋，想了想拿出钱压在了桌子上，然后驱车回到了地堡。  
地堡厚重的门将所有晨光和雨夜之后的好天气隔绝在屋外，窗外的风穿不透掩的严严实实的厚重窗帘。这里真的不管住了多久都有一股腐朽的气味。  
Dean还没有回来，他还没回来。Sam翻了翻冰箱，自然还是和昨晚一样没有任何能吃的东西。他发了一会呆，从冰箱里拿出了一个血袋。  
冰箱里满满都是血袋。  
他拿着血袋来到地堡的囚室，这一路都安静的让他感到害怕。越接近越让他颤抖，最后几乎不能自己。他不知道自己为什么会这样。  
他推开书架掩藏的囚室的门，看见恶魔坐在椅子上。  
恶魔抬头看向他，碧绿的瞳孔隐去翻出黑翳的眼睛，嘴角牵出一抹独属于Dean的痞笑。  
“Hiya Sammy~”  
一切都是那么的熟悉。

Sam面无表情的将注射器刺入恶魔的脖颈。

哥哥今天又去酒吧了。  
这不是哥哥。  
这不是Dean。

END


End file.
